Coincidence (Or Not)
by TMNT-Queen
Summary: In which a certain turtle's new obsession leads to his brothers' discovery that maybe he has more in common with someone than they originally thought...and the discovery is a distressing one. Rated T for language. 2016 'verse.


_Summary: In which a certain turtle gets hooked on a popular TV series...and discovers that he has more in common with one of the main characters than he thought._

 _Also, this is rated T for language (which I'd never use myself; it's literally part of the script. Sorry)._

 _CW, please don't screw me over. I know I don't own Supernatural - or the turtles, for that matter._

 **Coincidence or Not**

Everyone in the Lair had gone to bed hours ago. Even Donnie was fast asleep - which meant that it was the perfect time for indulging in Leo's new favorite TV show.

He'd only gotten into it because he'd come across it one day while mindlessly scrolling through the channels, looking for something good to watch. But it caught his interest. He'd quickly recorded several episodes onto the DVR. And here he was now, settling down to look for the latest one - or the next one that he had to see, anyway.

The leader plopped down onto the couch, settling himself so that he was as comfortable as possible. His nimble fingers pressed _play_ on the remote. Voices filled the air - not loud enough to wake the others, but loud enough that he could hear everything.

He'd already seen part of this episode, but last time he watched it he had to stop the playback due to an incident involving aluminum foil, a bottle of lighter fluid, and a piece of three-week-old swiss cheese.

So here he was again, fully intent on finishing at least this episode. And, if he was lucky, another full one afterwards.

 _"-gonna come with you."_

 _"Wrong."_

 _"Uh, they're on lockdown, and you need backup."_

 _"No I don't."_

 _"Yes, you do."_

 _"No. I need you to be safe, Sam. Okay? That's what I need."_

"Smart move," Leo agreed, snuggling deeper into the couch cushions. He knew that, had he been in that situation, it was the same move he would've pulled. He fast-forwarded the episode some, having already watched this part last time.

 _"-just up and decided it's gonna be you?"_

 _"I'm a grunt, Sam. You're not. You've always been the brains of this operation."_

 _"Dean-"_

 _"And you told me yourself that you see a way out. You see a light at the end of this ugly-ass tunnel. I don't. But I tell you what I do know – it's that I'm gonna die with a gun in my hand. 'Cause that's what I have waiting for me – that's all I have waiting for me. I want you to get out. I want you to have a life – become a man of Letters, whatever. You, with a wife and kids and – and – and grandkids, living till you're fat and bald and chugging Viagra – that is my perfect ending, and it's the only one that I'm gonna get. So I'm gonna do these trials. I'm gonna do them alone – end of story. You're staying here. I'm going out there. If landshark comes knocking, you call me. If you try to follow me, I'm gonna put a bullet in your damn leg."_

"Smart," the blue-banded turtle mumbled again, much quieter this time. His head started to nod and his eyelids drooped shut. He slipped into a deep sleep, not even paying attention to the world around him...or to the fact that he'd left the television playing.

* * *

"What the hell is he watchin'?"

"It's a show called...er...Supernatural, I believe. There are currently thirteen seasons of this show, but it appears that Leo is only on season eight."

"Dudes...this episode, like, totally paradoxes his life!"

Donnie turned around, sighing, and pushed his glasses up his beak to stare at his younger sibling. "It's para _llels_ , Mikey, and what are you even talking about?"

"Well, you see that guy with the long hair? That's Sam. He's trying to convince the short-haired dude, Dean, that he needs to live. He's saying that there _is_ a way out, that Dean has it pretty good now, and that he has a lot to stick around for."

"And how exactly does that parallel Leo's life?" Raph asked, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Well...um..." Mikey's gaze flicked between his three brothers - one of them still sacked out, and the other two staring him full in the face, waiting on an answer. "I mean...never mind."

Before either of the conscious turtles could prod him, the sound from the TV flared up. They turned to stare at the screen with narrowed eyes.

 _"I didn't pass the test."_

 _"But I did. And I'm doing the rest of them."_

 _"My ass you are!"_

 _"I'm closing the gates. It's a suicide mission for you."_ At the word _suicide,_ both Raph and Don flinched. Nothing of that nature had ever even been attempted, to the best of their knowledge, but there were some days that their blue-banded brother seemed a bit...depressed.

 _"Sam-"_

 _"I want to slam_ _hell shut, too, okay? But I want to survive it. I want to live, and so should you. You have friends up here, family. I mean, hell, you even got your own room now. You were right, okay? I see light at the end of this tunnel. And I'm sorry you don't – I am. But it's there. And if you come with me, I can take you to it."_

 _"Sam, be smart."_

 _"I **am** smart, and so are you. You're not a grunt, Dean. You're a __genius. When it comes to lore, to – you're the best damn hunter I have ever seen – better than me, better than Dad. I believe in you, Dean. So, please - **please** \- believe in me, too."_

Raph reached over and switched off the TV, releasing a shaky breath. For a long while, nobody spoke. Mikey was right. It was too hauntingly similar to a certain someone they knew.

"Ya don't think..."

"I don't know."

"But Don-"

"It's just a TV show, Raph. It probably means nothing."

"But in our line a' work, there ain't no coincidences."

"...I know."

But they all knew that even if something was going on, Leo would never breathe a word to them. And so they were left to wonder.

 _What exactly is going on in your head, Leo?_

 **A/N: Not sold on the ending...sorry if it was crappy.**

 **I just see a lot of similarities between Leo and Dean. That's the reason why I keep coming up with things like this. *shrugs***

 **Please review.**


End file.
